


A Match

by tiniestawoo



Series: teen wolf tumblr drabbles and ficlets [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Online Dating, Tinder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiniestawoo/pseuds/tiniestawoo
Summary: teen wolf drabble for: tough, match, nice
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore
Series: teen wolf tumblr drabbles and ficlets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896046
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50
Collections: teenwolfdrabbles





	A Match

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted [here.](https://tiniestawoo.tumblr.com/post/618381190135791616/teenwolfdrabbles-may-17th-2020-tough-match)

Online dating was tough. Stiles had swiped through a hundred profiles tonight without a single match and he was sure, for once, that it was because of them, not him.

He was nice, reasonably attractive, dedicated to his friends, and, per Scott and Lydia, a catch.

It was just hard to find someone capable of coping with the metric shit ton of bullshit that was his constant companion.

A profile caught his attention, a familiar, smirking face, freckled nose, perfectly coiffed hair.

Jackson, 20, Bisexual

Stiles raised an eyebrow, and swiped right.

To his immense surprise, it was a match.

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on [Tumblr!](https://tiniestawoo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
